


Proving

by DreamingAmethystDragons



Series: A Sky So Far Away [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU: Angels, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAmethystDragons/pseuds/DreamingAmethystDragons
Summary: Written for the prompt: “I’m a guardian angel but really shitty at my - oh my gosh don’t walk into the street!”





	Proving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murphy-stoffelis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=murphy-stoffelis).



The problem, see, was  _ not  _ that Ja’far sucked at his job.  Yes, he might not be an especially powerful angel, that was true, but a difference exists between between how much power one has and how one uses his power.  By all accounts, Ja’far was competent.

The problem?  This client is  _ a goddamn idiot _ .

“For Solomon’s sake, I know you can hear me,” he scowls, trotting to keep his client’s back in sight on the crowded New York streets.  Who on earth in the scheduling ranks thought that assigning a wingless angel guardian duty in such a place was a good idea? Give him wide open plains, foggy mountains, even quiet  _ suburbia _ would seem preferable.  “Given the situation, at least slow down!”

This client doesn’t turn or pause, but Ja’far knows he’s listening because he tucks a strand of violently purple hair behind his ear and addresses thin air.  “Maybe I’m still feeling sceptical? I mean, contracting angels just because someone’s throwing a fit at my company - the last part I can believe, but I thought the whole point of angels was that you didn’t see them.  Maybe your go-between is just really good at tall tales and it amused me.”

“Is this still because I won’t - what was it - ‘demonstrate my power levels?’”

“It works on tv.”

“I’m not a  _ damn anime protagonist _ .”

“Tell me I should be because of my hair and I really may ditch you.”  Still can’t see the guy’s face, but the man certainly sounds amused. Ja’far offers a silent litany of abuse again.  “I’ve heard that enough, I - oh, here’s the turn,” just as Ja’far is nearly bowled over by a gaggle of especially enthusiastic teenagers.  Why did that contract include a necessity for corporeal forms again?

Just as he fights his way free again, he looks up and feels his heart drop, because that idiot has just stepped out into traffic.  “Sinbad!” he yells, and for once his client’s steps falter as he turns, eyes widening -

And in the corner of his eye Ja’far sees a sleek black car whipping around the corner.

He doesn’t stop to breathe.  A snap of his fingers and time around him muddies, people freezing mid-step and the city noise dropping to near-silence.  With a whisper he breaks the first strand of sealing spells around him, gathers energy in his feet, and dashes forward - 

Time breaks back into normality just as Ja’far collides with his charge and sends them tumbling out of the way of the car.  He hears a few shouts and gasps before suddenly hands are helping the both of them up - predictably, the car is gone, but a few passerbyers must have seen how narrowly they avoided being hit and ran out to help.

Sinbad staggers slightly as he rights himself, not quite looking paler but definitely unnerved.  “Thank you - come on,” he says, reaching out to snag Ja’far by the elbow and jostle him forward. Ja’far murmurs a quick thanks to his helper before he’s janked away by the taller man’s momentum.  This is, he realizes, the first time he’s touched Sinbad since they met - when they shook hands to seal the contract, he’d immediately noticed the warmth and strength of his hands, and he still feels that heat flowing from him.  It was almost… comforting. Like a quiet day, stretched out in the sunlight streaming through an open window. 

After leaving the scene, they trot forward in silence for a few minutes before Ja’far chances a look sideways.  Not that he’s tempted to scold, but - 

“I, um.”  Sinbad apparently has noticed the look.  He himself seems less shaken, but this time he slows to a more sedate pace and turns to look - actually look - and Ja’far.  They’re still walking arm in arm, but Ja’far doesn’t mind and Sinbad doesn’t seem to care - easier to keep track of everything.  

When Sinbad seems at a loss, Ja’far prompts him on.  “Was that a good enough demonstration?” Wry, but he  _ really _ would like Sinbad to deny him again.

Surprisingly, Sinbad takes a moment to mull on this, before a smile splits his face.  Ja’far’s seen this at work before, sees what it does to men and women alike, but having it turned on him - doesn’t quite make his heart flutter, he’s a minor  _ angel _ , not a human, but it makes something in him want to preen and glow.  “It’ll do, for now,” Sinbad says, back to his normal amusement. “I. Can you drink coffee?  I believe I owe you one for that.”

Progress.  “This may not be the last time,” Ja’far warns, looking back down the street.  He’s smiling in spite of it all, and he adjusts his grip to rest his hand more easily against Sinbad’s forearm.  “You may want to keep a tally.”

“Only if you’ll give me another… demonstration later?”  Sinbad’s smile morphs into something slightly more wicked.

Ja’far only sighs.  

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted on my tumblr.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
